


Like Old Times

by possiblypasta



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Affectionate, Cuddling, Fluff, Malcolm finally gets some fucking sleep, Reader Insert, Sleep, This is pure fluff, a brief moment of angst if you squint, nonbinary reader, queerplatonic, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblypasta/pseuds/possiblypasta
Summary: When you insist that Malcolm rest, you end up falling back into a comfortable old routine.





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was completely an impulse write and I HARDLY edited it, so please be gentle. I just got really emotional about Malcolm and I also thing i am... yearning? at the moment?? and so this is grossly del indulgent.  
Also!!! you can 100% read this as platonic or romantic or queerplatonic. Its just tagged as queerplatonic because that's how I approached it.  
anywhos!! I hope you enjoy!!!

"i know that if I can just do a little more, I'll be able to finish the profile I -"  
"no, Malcolm. You need sleep. Im not a profiler, but the dots you have been trying to connect this past hour are not really painting any kind of picture"  
You were his old roommate from college. the first year out of the dorms you put out an ad on a student website, and this lanky, big eyed, and very strange young man arrived in a overfly formal suit to your interview, and the rest is history.  
"No no no, c'mon!! I can do it!! I'm sure that it'll make sense once I look it over again - oh don't give me that look…" You were glaring at him with big pout, but you could only hold the face for so long before you and Malcolm both let out a snort. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll lay down. as much as I hate to admit it, full brain function requires some form of rest"  
The files he had been pouring over for the past four hours were scattered all over the counter. You helped him shuffle them into a messy pile before you walked over to his bed.  
In the last two years that you lived with Malcolm, he began to strap himself into bed. it was rudimentary at first; made out of belts and ties, and you helped secure him in every night. It was never something you found strange, but it took Malcolm three months to stop being embarrassed. So now, you plopped down on the edge of his bed and reached over to grab the cuff. With a tired smile, Malcolm laid back and let you gently secure the cuff around his wrist.  
"just like old times, huh?"  
He was looking up at you with a soft smile.  
"yeah, just like old times," you said with a smile. "back when you had something even vaguely resembling a sleep schedule"  
click  
"alright, you're all set." you gave his forearm a squeeze and stood up. "I'll come over with coffee tomorrow morning, okay?" you said as you picked up your backpack and turned to the door. "see you tomorrow, Malco-"  
"wait!"  
you turned to see Malcolm propping himself up on his elbows, eyes suddenly wide and shiny in the low light.  
"please… don't…" his eyes darted from your face to the floor. "I - I can't sleep anymore. I haven't been able to for a long time"  
After a few moments of him sheepishly looking up at you, you let out a soft "oh" and let your backpack slump next to the door. "you ridiculous man, why didn't you just ask?" It felt like the five years since you lived with him never happened as you crawled in bed next to him and laid your head on his chest. the feeling of the cuff resting between your shoulder blades was one that you sometimes missed on nostalgic nights.  
"I didn't because that fear the first time I asked you to lay with me never really left" his voice was soft and slow, his breathing finally evening out.  
"Don't worry, I didn't run away when you brought all your crime files and paced at 3 am, so I won't run away when you want some affection" Your fingertips gently traced his collarbone as his gently rubbed back and forth between your shoulder blades.  
he chuckled and settled in a bit more "but you indulged that 3 am pacing by making box brownies..." his fingers slowly stopped tracing circles as his eyes fluttered shut.  
The last thing you heard before falling asleep yourself was a deep and contented sigh from Malcolm. and finally, he fell asleep.


End file.
